


Nightmare Dressed Up Like A Daydream

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Tease, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Dressed Up Like A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "give you what you want (but nothing is for free)"

Seth's lounging on the bed, scrolling through his twitter feed on his ipad when his email notification pops up with Dean's email address. He frowns and taps the notification, opening the email. There's nothing in the body, just a video attachment and Seth clicks it, opening it.

A hotel bed fills the screen, Dean stepping into focus a moment later and Seth’s cock starts to harden when he takes in the scrap of red lace Dean’s wearing. He pauses the video for a moment. “Ro, are you done in there?”

“Almost, why?” Roman steps out of the bathroom, still combing out his hair.

“’Cause Dean sent me a video you’re gonna wanna see too.” Seth says, holding up his ipad.

Roman chuckles, finally putting his hair up in a low bun. He turns off the light in the bathroom and settles behind Seth on the bed. Seth leans back against him, propping the ipad on his thighs and hitting play again.

Dean fills the screen again, lying down on the bed, palm sliding over his hard cock covered by the red lace of the panties he’s wearing. 

Seth can feel Roman’s cock pressing against his back and he shifts backwards a little more, listening to Roman’s quiet gasp as Dean picks up the lube on the screen.

“What a fucking cockteasing brat.” Seth mutters as Dean strokes himself on the screen as he looks directly into the camera, pinching at his own nipples and moaning   
loudly.

They watch, breathing picking up as Dean slides the panties to the side, exposing his hole to the camera as he pushes his finger into himself briefly before moving and picking something else up from the bed. Dean shoves a pillow under his hips, giving them a better view as he slicks up the vibrator and then turns it on, pushing it into himself.

“Does he think he’s funny for sending us this?” Roman mutters into Seth’s ear and Seth shivers against him. His cock is hard and aching, desperate for a touch. He palms himself through his sweats, shifting up a bit to grind against Roman’s dick with his ass. Roman groans at the friction, wrapping one arm around Seth’s waist. 

They watch Dean turn the vibrator onto the highest setting, screaming as he thrusts it back into himself, hips rocking up into his thrusts, chasing his orgasm for the camera as one hand loosely strokes his cock. One of Roman’s hands slips into Seth’s sweats, stroking him in time to Dean’s movements on screen and Seth groans, the pleasure of watching Dean get himself off and of Roman’s tight grip on him being too much as he bites his lip and whines. He rubs himself shamelessly against Roman’s cock, knowing it won’t take much to get either of them off tonight.

They watch Dean come on screen, keeping the toy inside of himself as the aftershocks rock through him and that does Seth in and he comes hard over Roman’s hand and in his sweats. He feels a rush of dampness against his back and knows that Roman has come too. They watch Dean lay there and pant as they do the same, trying to catch their breaths.

Dean gets off the bed and picks up the camera, smirking at them on screen. “Shouldn’t piss me off, assholes. You might have gotten that show in person, but now you won’t.” The screen goes dark and minimizes back to Seth’s email.

“What a fucking brat.” Roman snarls, tightening his grip on Seth’s waist.

Seth leans over, snatching his cell phone from the nightstand and calling Dean, putting it on speaker phone.

“Hello?” Dean says, sounding just a touch too innocent.

“You’re in so much fucking trouble when we get back.” Seth growls into the phone.

“I don’t know why I would be. I haven’t done anything.” Dean says, still in that same tone.

“You know exactly what you did, baby boy. Don’t play that game. You won’t win.” Roman says, hooking his chin over Seth’s shoulder.

“Oh, are you talking about the video? ‘Cause I thought that might be a nice treat for you two since we’re apart and all.” Dean says cheerfully.

“It might have been if you weren’t such a goddamn brat.” Seth snaps. 

“But you still liked it though. I know you got off on it. You always did like me in panties, Seth.” Dean laughs into the phone and Seth really wants to smack that smirk off Dean’s face. He doesn’t have to be in the same room as him to know he’s smirking.

“Just remember this when we’re back, baby boy. You’re in trouble.” Roman growls, reaching over Seth’s shoulder to hang up the phone on Dean’s cackling.

“You got something in mind for his punishment?” Seth asks, tossing his phone down and getting up to change out of his dirty sweats. 

“Oh, I have several.” Roman smirks, doing the same.

They finally make it back to the same leg of the tour that Dean is on. They’re exhausted after the show tonight, but they’re still looking forward to doling out Dean’s punishment. He had left earlier than them anyway and that had just irritated them even more.

When they get inside the hotel room, Dean’s lounging on the bed, calmly reading a book, dressed in a corset, thigh highs, lace gloves, and panties. He doesn’t look up at them as they come in, engrossed in his book. 

“Dean, what are you wearing?” Seth demands, looking Dean up and down, cock hardening in his jeans.

“Oh, this? I had it laying around.” Dean shrugs, turning the page in his book. 

Roman walks over to him and very calmly takes the book from Dean, closing it and putting it on the nightstand, ignoring Dean’s protests. He turns to look at Dean, wrapping one hand around Dean’s neck, resting there and not squeezing; a warning. He pulls Dean into a harsh kiss, biting at his lips until he parts them.

His other hand runs down Dean’s side, relishing the feel of silk under his palm. He gropes Dean roughly through the panties, curling his fingers around Dean’s cock and stroking him until he’s hard, drops of pre-come wetting the fabric. Roman slides one finger over to the garter belt and snaps it against Dean’s thigh and Dean whines into his mouth. He reaches out and pulls off Dean’s gloves, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder.

Roman pushes him down on the bed. Seth comes to stand beside him, eyeing Dean up and down, taking in his flushed face and swollen lips and aching cock. He sets the bag that has their toys in it beside Dean, ignoring Dean’s look of curiosity. 

“You address us as Sir or Master. You don’t speak unless you’re told to. Use your safe word if you have to. It’s time for your punishment, Dean.” Roman says, looking down at Dean. 

Dean stares back up at him, panting and squirming, clearly excited. Seth reaches out and unhooks the garter belt from the thigh highs, tugging Dean’s panties off of him, pulling them down his endlessly long legs. He leaves Dean in the corset and stockings. He wraps his fingers around Dean’s shaft, stroking him firmly a few times, making sure he’s fully hard before slipping a cock ring on him. 

Dean whines in protest, but falls silent under a glare from Roman.

“What do you want to do first, Rome?” Seth asks after the cock ring is in place.

“Bad boys deserve spankings.” Roman says, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pats his thighs. “Come on, face down, ass up.”

Dean flushes, biting his lip before moving into the desired position, whining softly in the back of his throat. 

“Stop whining or this will only take longer.” Roman warns, caressing the curve of Dean’s pale ass. He brings his palm down on it sharply, enjoying the crack of skin on skin. Dean jerks in his grasp, whimpering. 

Roman lands another blow to the other cheek, smirking when Dean’s whines get louder. He’ll allow them only because he thinks Dean wouldn’t be able to hold them in anyway.

He trades the blows back and forth on Dean’s ass, watching as the pale skin slowly turns a bright, rosy red. There are several distinct hand prints from Roman. Seth has lined up several toys for Roman to pick through when he’s done spanking Dean. Dean is whimpering quietly as Roman strokes over the abused skin, feeling the heat coming off of the reddened skin. 

“What do you want to play with, Rome?” Seth asks, stepping back and letting Roman pick.

Roman casts his eyes over the toys and smirks, picking up Seth’s favorite vibrator. “Since he likes these so much, we’ll use on him.”

“Good choice.” Seth murmurs, nudging Dean off of Roman’s lap and leaning down to kiss Roman. 

They make Dean watch as they stand up, still kissing each other as they slowly strip each other of their clothing, parting only to take off their shirts. Seth strokes Roman’s cock, making the other man moan into his mouth, tugging restlessly at Seth’s hair.

Seth laughs against Roman’s mouth, pulling back from the kiss to find Dean stroke his cock slowly, eyes fixed on them. “Brat. We didn’t tell you that you could touch yourself.”

Dean whines, but drops his hand to the bed. Seth and Roman join him, tapping his hip to get him to turn over. He rolls onto his stomach, getting up on his hands and knees like he knows they want. He hears the sound of lube being squeezed out of a bottle, then the press of the vibe against his hole. Fingers dig into his hips as the vibe is pushed into him slowly, not yet turned on. He’s fucked with it for a moment, enough to get him rocking back on it, hissing at the burn of the stretch.

Abruptly, it’s pushed back into him all the way, pressing tight against his sweet spot and then turned onto the highest setting. Dean howls, dropping down to his elbows, burying his face in the bed, muffling his moans. Roman and Seth trade smirks over Dean’s writhing body as Seth keeps the vibrator pressed inside of Dean. 

“Please!” Dean gasps out, twisting around to claw at whomever he can reach in his position. His nails rake down Roman’s thigh and that earns him a hard smack on the ass. He yelps loudly.

Seth takes the toy out and turns it off. “We told you to behave, brat.”

Dean sags back onto the bed, panting into the bedspread. He’s pretty sure all of his bones are jelly and his cock is throbbing between his thighs and he just really, really needs to come. He’s so close already; he can practically taste it.

Seth crawls over to the other side of the bed, propping himself up against the headboard. “Come here, brat.”

Dean weakly gets up to all fours and makes his way over to Seth, crawling over the other man’s legs. Seth arranges them both, shifting down farther onto the bed and dragging Dean down on top of him. He lines his cock up with Dean’s hole and thrusts into him, making Dean cry out sharply.   
Roman watches them for a moment, stroking his cock before moving up behind Dean. He presses one palm to Dean back, tracing his fingers along the silk backing of the corset before shoving Dean down against Seth’s chest, making them both grunt. 

Seth stills as Roman slowly pushes into Dean. Dean buries his face in Seth’s neck and Seth rubs his palms up and down his back. 

“You’re so good for us, baby boy.” Roman murmurs once he’s fully inside of Dean.   
Seth groans his agreement as Roman starts to move. Dean gasps between them, stretched and full, cock aching between him and Seth. Roman picks up his speed a little and both him and Seth are groaning out their pleasure, the tight heat of Dean too much for them to handle, especially when they’re pressed tight against each other. It doesn’t take long before Seth is feeling that telltale tingle in his spine, balls tightening up and he pulls out of Dean just in time to come all over the front of Dean’s corset.

Dean whines in protest, but then Roman is fucking into him harder and faster, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust and he can’t do more than thrust into the loose curl of Seth’s fingers around the head of his cock.

“You want me to take the ring off, baby?” Seth coos up at him, tugging Dean up to face him.

“Please, sir!” Dean moans, eyes squeezed shut.

“Not just yet.” Roman pants, pulling out of Dean and stroking his cock a few times before he’s coming all over Dean’s ass and hole. Dean shivers and grunts as he feels the wet heat land on him. 

Seth’s fingers undo the ring and toss it away from them, fingers squeezing at the head of Dean’s cock, getting a loud moan for his efforts. Roman reaches around and squeezes the base of Dean’s cock before he can come and Dean nearly sobs with need.

“Stand up.” Roman demands, moving to let Dean do as he says. 

Dean gets up off the bed and stands there, fists clenched at his sides, biting his lip and looking between the two of them. Roman gets up and stands behind him, hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder. He drags Dean’s arms behind him, making him hold his wrists at the small of Roman’s back.

Seth drops to his knees and takes Dean into his mouth, sucking hard. Roman’s hand strokes what Seth can’t fit in his mouth and Dean comes so hard between the two of them that’s he’s pretty sure he’s going to black out, whiteness dancing at the corners of his vision.

Roman holds him up, steadying him as Seth swallows around him before standing up and kissing Roman over Dean’s shoulder. Roman presses a thumb against Dean’s hole, smearing his come against the tender skin. Dean jerks in his grip, hands still clasped at the small of Roman’s back.

“You’re such a good boy!” Seth smiles at Dean when he breaks the kiss with Roman.

“Even though he’s a total brat sometimes.” Roman snorts.

“But he’s learned his lesson. Haven’t you, baby?” Seth asks, looking at Dean.

“Yes, sir.” Dean says softly.

“Give us a color, Dean.” Roman says firmly.

“Green.” Dean hums out, looking hazy and sated, but okay.

“Okay. You want a shower?” Seth asks as Roman lowers Dean’s arms.

“Bath would be nicer.” Dean murmurs as Seth guides him to the bathroom.

“We can do that.” Seth agrees, stripping Dean out of his lingerie.

“Gonna have to get that dry cleaned.” Roman snickers from behind them.

“You better not have ruined that!” Dean protests loudly even as he’s sinking into the warm water of the bath Seth drew for him.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, baby.” Seth laughs, earning a splash from Dean.

“Please don’t flood the bathroom.” Roman says where he’s wiping himself down with a wash cloth by the sink.

Eventually the three of them make it back into the clean bed without destroying the bathroom in their wake. Dean’s cuddled between them as he reads and they watch a cop show on TV. They’re just happy they’re all finally back together.


End file.
